You Are Cordially Invited
by Elionwy
Summary: There are wedding bells in Pherae. But who's the lucky couple?
1. Prologue: An Interesting Message

* * *

Title: You Are Cordially Invited...

Authors: Elionwy Ersatz and Tactician Keiko

Spoilers: LOTS. Don't' read this unless you've played the full game through. Seriously.

Rating: G

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these characters, they belong to those... interesting... people at Intelligent Systems, Nintendo.

Dedication: To the Nifty Fofit Crew.

* * *

Hector sighed and collapsed into his throne. Today had been a long day, what with Matthew running about pestering him and Serra constantly annoying him. It meant he had no time to spend with his dearly beloved wife, Lyn.

Of course, it didn't help that apart from all these interruptions, he nothing interesting to do at all.

He had a conference with the Royal Board of Olive Growers at nine, and then he had to listen to the minutes of the last Lycian Council meeting. He sighed, and reserved himself for a hell of a day.

"Young maaaaaster!!!!" The bellowing voice awoke him from his thoughts.

Matthew stood there, arm outstretched, grinning manically. There was a crisp white envelope dangling from his hand. Hector took the proffered item curiously and Matthew sauntered away without another word. He opened the letter gingerly, and pulled out an ornately decorated card.

You Are Cordially Invited To the Wedding of

Eliwood and Ninian

At the Church of Saint Elimine

We Look Forward to Seeing You on this our Happiest Day

Hector raised his eyebrows. He lowered them again. Placing the card back in its envelope, he smiled thoughtfully and eased back into his throne. A hell of a day, indeed.


	2. Chapter 1: For Whom The Bells Toll

Notes: Okay, the first chapter. We haven't written for a while so bear with us if it's less than good.

Dedication: To Ghostie (Wolf of the Snow), even though Elionwy has to keep reminding her to **send us her stories! **We love you really.

WARNING: Fluff abounds!

* * *

Lord Eliwood, Marquess of Pherae, walked up the stone steps of his castle, whistling. It was a rare sight. Today, at least, he figured he had something to whistle about. Today was the beginning of the rest of his life, after all. And tomorrow was his wedding day. He was shaken from his deliriously happy thoughts by a sudden, shrill scream. He froze, registered the noise, processed it and realised it was his bride-to-be's in a split second.

He raced upstairs, knocking several irreplaceable antique statues from their places as he went. The scream had switched to a dull, droning wail. It was the sound of utmost despair and loss of hope. Eliwood barely knew what he was doing; only that he had to get to her, and fast. He skidded into the room. There, on their large four-poster bed, sat his wife, tears running down her face, with her bridesmaids all around her. Nino and Isadora were trying to comfort her, and Rebecca was standing helplessly behind her, her hands hovering above his fiancée's hair. The love of his life was staring into the mirror in front of her, her face one of abject misery.

"Love? Darling? Light of my life?"

Ninian paused in her weeping, and whipped her head round to peer at her almost-husband. She batted Rebecca's hands away fiercely and covered her tresses with her own.

"What are you **doing **here?!" She demanded, sobbing.

Eliwood was puzzled.

"You're not supposed to be back for an hour, and you're not supposed to see **this**!" she bawled, pointing at her coiffure. "It's... it's **awful**!"

Eliwood stepped forward and, gently pushing the three confused and slightly hurt bridesmaids away, took her into his arms.

"It's not awful, love, it's beautiful. Trust me." He said, rocking her.

Ninian turned to him, desperately fingering her turquoise locks. "How can you say that?! Look at it!"

Eliwood tenderly prised her hands away from her head. He studied the carefully styled hair, partly pilled on top of her head, partly flowing freely, decorated with braids and flowers. "It's beautiful, love, because you're beautiful."

Ninian sniffled into his chest. "Really? You think I'm beautiful?"

"You'd be beautiful if you were bald."

She smacked him lightly, but indignantly. "Don't say that! Now you've cursed me! And it might happen, considering the poisons **they've **been putting on it." She glared at her awkward bridesmaids balefully.

"It- it wasn't poison, Ninian, it was an herbal ointment to soften the locks so we could braid it!" Isadora objected, but stopped at the bride's dark look.

Eliwood laughed, kissing his love lightly, glad the tragedy was past.

"I'd love to stay and watch you talk about... girl things," he fidgeted. He wasn't too knowledgeable about the sacred planning of weddings. "But I think I better go downstairs and check everything's in order down there."

"Okay, darling," Ninian replied, already preoccupied with her hair once again (although she was relatively calmer, he noted thankfully) "Remember you've got that appointment with the caterer at ten."

Eliwood groaned.


End file.
